


Innocently Enough

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Gabriel, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Smut, Top!Sam, roleplaying, schoolboy fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel
Summary: Gabriel finds an interesting blast from the past at his parent's home over the weekends, it leads to some interesting times when he gets home to his boyfriend





	Innocently Enough

It had all started innocently enough, with a phone call.

 

Sam had been staying home alone in his apartment when his boyfriend, Gabriel called him. “Hey angel, how's it going being back home?” He asked. 

 

“Oh you know, mom wants the house cleaned but doesn't want anything thrown out and dad just always agrees with her” Gabriel sighed. Sam could still hear a loving smile in Gabriel's voice and it made him smile too, 90 miles away.

 

“Well I've just been emailing the dog girl back and forth. She's says our puppy is about two weeks away from being weaned off!” They had found a wonderful girl who's corgi just gave birth to a litter, and even though they didn't know the father, the puppies looked adorable.

 

Gabriel gasped, “Oh that's great!” a second passed before the mood shifted, “So…there was a reason I called you actually. A very special reason.” 

 

Sam smiled and stretched out on the sofa, “What? Besides subtly checking if I'm not dead?” He laughed, tucking his arm behind his head.

 

“Nooo… I was gonna ask your opinion on a little role play when I get back” Gabriel said, in a perfectly teasing and smoldering voice Sam knew so well. 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Oh? What would this little role play entail?” He asked, shifting his legs.

 

“One, an outfit. Two, you remember talking about your innocence kink?” Sam confirmed. He really liked it when Gabriel got all soft and moony eyed in bed, Sam really wanted to make a big thing about it. “And do you remember that one fantasy I had?”

 

Sam laughed, “One of thousands?” They both loved whispering their dirty fantasies to each other while cuddling in bed, or on the train…

 

“Ok fine, it's one of my unfilled fantasies… one from my sexually repressed school boy days” Oh. Sam remembered this fantasy. Gabriel grew up in a Catholic private school, and was fed stories of evil gentile public school tough boys. Misinformation and his teen hormones mixed into more than one wet dream of a big strong boy bullying Gabriel in his pomus little Catholic uniform. It was a great fantasy, considering that it was shared. Sam was the evil gentile who was raised on stories of limp wristed bible thumpers. Those limp twisted bible thumpers walked through Sam's dreams with their knee high socks and big round doe eyes.

 

“Oh fuck Gabriel, do you know how much I fucking love you?” Sam panted into the phone. “I need you here right now” he growled, adjusting himself in his pants.

 

All Gabriel did was giggle. “I'll see you tomorrow morning. You can  _ show _ me how much you love me then” then hung up leaving Sam with his dick in his hand, literally.

 

Sam's sex drive was no match for his sap drive. When Sunday morning came around, all Sam wanted was to cuddle with his angel with a plate of cookies. 

 

“Hey baby!” Gabriel called out, tossing his pastel windbreaker onto the coat rack. Sam poked his head out from the living and smiled so big it hurt. 

 

“Hey angel!” Sam replied, running over to basically tackle-hug the shorter man. “Been too long without you… I was about to wither away” he mumbled into Gabriel's neck.

 

Gabriel laughed, rich and baritone sending vibrations into Sam's lips. “Wow you're really worked up huh?” He whispered slowly in Sam's ear, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. 

 

Sam pulled back to smile down at Gabriel, “Well yeah, you gone for too long! How was I supposed to live?!” He exclaimed, lifting Gabriel off his feet and walking him to the living room. 

 

Gabriel laughed and kicked his legs, “I just got home Sam! I'm not even ready!” He squirmed, then yelped when Sam tossed him on the couch.

 

Sam cocked his head and landed on the couch, holding Gabriel so he would  _ never  _ get away. “You're not ready for what? Couch cuddling? I even bought these lemon icebox cookies even though there's a ton of white sugar in them” he said into Gabriel's ear, gesturing to the package on the table.

 

Gabriel took a soft breath, “Oh Sammykins, did you forget my little surprise? It's ok, I don't mind cuddling” As much as he wanted to dive right into his sexy role play, if Sam wanted to chill and cuddle, Gabriel would chill and cuddle too.

 

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, trying to piece together everything that had happened between them. When it finally clicked together he smiled slowly, “Oh, yeah… well honestly, we can cuddle anytime, I want all day to indulge in your kink today.”

 

Gabriel smiled and caressed Sam's cheek, “Oh moose, do you know how much I love you?” The pair nuzzled their noses together in a display of the disgusting amount of love they had for each other. “Let me get ready and then we can start” Gabriel whispered pulling back and sitting up and on the couch.

 

Sam took this time to unabashedly stare at Gabriel's ass as he got up and walked over to the foyer. “Tell me again, what you wanted. I want this to be perfect.” He told Gabriel.

 

Grabbing the backpack he took up to his parents, “Well I was kinda thinking we could exercise some rough housing. That's what I always thought of, big tough delinquents pushing me around. Me not fighting back.” Gabriel sighed, holding his backpack to his chest and walking back to the living room.

 

“Finally I'll get to dom again!” Sam laughed, teasing Gabriel gently. Honestly he was fine letting Gabriel be in control, they were both verses so neither of them would miss out on anything. “Hey so what is your little surprise, besides indulging in a shared fantasy?” He asked, looking pointedly at Gabriel's backpack.

 

Gabriel shifted defensively, shyly looking away. “It's something that's gonna make this… I don't know more real. Tell me what you want from this, I'm gonna change in the hallway. Keep talking but don't look!” 

 

Sam gathered his thoughts as Gabriel moved into the hallway that lead to the laundry, behind the couch. “Well I always thought that anyone wearing a private school uniform was like those sweater girls from the 50’s you know?” He paused waiting for Gabriel to agree. “I always wanted to convince one of them to go on a date with me, and drive out to some make out point. I always imagined my date to be innocent, it made me feel more experienced” he laughed at himself.

 

Gabriel slowly walked out of the hallway, rounded shoulders and gently holding onto the hallway wall. “I think that sounds really sweet” he said trying to get into the mindset for their role play. Sam turned and his eyes lit up.

 

Gabriel stood in the hallway, in a white button down done up to the top, a gray blazer with the collar settled awkwardly around his neck. But what really made the outfit were the knee socks pulled taught over his legs. Sam's mouth went dry looking at his beautiful boyfriend. “Is that your  _ real _ school uniform?” He whispered breathlessly. The crest on the blazer looked too official to be some cheap sex outfit Gabriel picked up in his parent's town.

 

Gabriel nodded, coyly twisting his foot on the ground. “My parents would always by us a really big size to teach modesty. We would have to take them in ourselves if we wanted them to fit.” In reality the largest uniforms were the cheapest but as a kid Gabriel did need to take them in, but why muddle things with details?

 

Sam lifted up from the couch and stalked over to Gabriel, towering over him. “I guess they didn't teach you well enough, where's your tie church boy?” He growled. According to a few adorable pictures of high school Gabriel, there was a tie included in his uniform.

 

Gabriel's eyes widened, playing along, “I-I have it here” he pulled out his yellow and red striped tie and quickly tied around his neck. “Does this look better?” He whispered sensually, falling out of his shy persona.

 

“I think it's not tight enough” Sam said, grabbing Gabriel's tie making him moan obscenely. “Modesty my ass” he grinned down at Gabriel flushed face. 

 

Gabriel squirmed out of Sam's grip, smoothing himself down. “I have to go. I'm not even supposed to talking to someone like you.” he quickly passed Sam, turning around to mouth  _ chase me _ before walking away again.

 

Sam loved a good chase, and Gabriel was the best catch. He stalked after Gabriel, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. “Where do you think you're going?” He told Gabriel, his face was still all red and extra pretty. Giving him a slight shove Gabriel moaned again. “You think you got me fooled? Thinking you're innocent and sex repulsed?” He paused, holding onto Gabriel's shoulders.

 

Gabriel shrugged Sam off and ducked under him. “I have to go!” He whined.

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel around the middle and lifted him up, “Uh-uh, you're coming with me church boy”. He easy carried Gabriel to their bedroom. Gabriel whined uselessly and softly slapped at Sam's hands in an attempt to get away.

 

Sam leaned over their bed, nosing along Gabriel's neck. “I'm gonna throw you on the bed ok?” He asked Gabriel who moaned and nodded. Sam tossed Gabriel on the bed like a sack of potatoes and pounced on top of him.

 

Gabriel yelped and squirmed under Sam, letting Sam get the upper hand to roughly wrestle with him. Sam did all the things he knew Gabriel just melted for, squeezing the tops of his thighs, pressing his shoulders down and telling him he wasn't gonna get away. “W-what are you gonna do to me?” Gabriel asked when Sam pinned him down under him with both of his hands and knees.

 

Sam cocked his head softly, “I guess no one told you how pretty you are. Anyone told you what people want to do with pretty faces?” He asked, running his finger along Gabriel's chin.

 

Gabriel turned away, “No… no one told me” he bit his lip and looked into Sam's eyes, “What do they want to do pretty faces?” He asked. Sam groaned, Gabriel acting innocent was probably the hottest thing in the world.

 

“I'll show you” Sam whispered, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Gabriel's lips. It slow and warm, and invited all sorts of good thoughts into Sam's head. Shifting his position to be flush with Gabriel, he began to play under the hem of that stiff white shirt.

 

Gabriel jerked, and pulled back, “Are you gonna take off my shirt?” He asked, lips kissed bruised and eyes wide.

 

Sam shrugged, “I wanna take off all your clothes” he said easily. He knew they were on the same page so a line like this was fine.

 

Gabriel sat up, and moved to the headboard. “Ok” he breathed, gently removing his blazer his eyes blown out and never moving from Sam's. It was mouthwatering watching Gabriel take his time with just his blazer.

 

Kissing his hand, and then his neck, Sam began to unbutton that freaking white button down. Soon they forgot they were playing at a slow game and threw caution to the wind, grinding on each other, almost ripping away their clothes. But when Gabriel placed his hands on Sam's waistband, his hands were pushed off, “I don't think you're ready to handle  _ that _ angel” Sam growled.

 

Gabriel whined as Sam removed his stupid little shorts. “ _ You _ won't be needing pants though” Sam said passively. All Gabriel was left in were his knee high socks and tie. “You look so fucking hot” Gabriel blushed and squirmed to his himself.

 

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” Gabriel mumbled, hiding his mouth behind his tie. Sam slammed his hands down on Gabriel, growling.

 

“Is that any way for a church boy to talk?” Gabriel's shook his head quickly to Sam's satisfaction. “Good. Get the lube, I'm gonna blow your mind” Sam sat back up, watching

Gabriel reach under the bed for a bottle of lube.

 

Slicking his fingers up, Sam once again bent down caging Gabriel with his body. Circling Gabriel's hole, Sam sucked on Gabriel's neck whispering sweet nothings about missing him all weekend long. Gabriel gripped onto Sam's hair, “Sam. Sam. I love you. Love you, love you” all high and sweet as Sam slowly pumped his fingers in and out.

 

Sam loved when Gabriel got like this, All mushy and slutty at the same time. “I've barely started and you're already whimpering” Sam teased. He got up momentarily to open his jeans while Gabriel canted his hips up.

 

“ _ Please  _ Sam. God I missed you so much” Gabriel whined.

 

“Taking the lord’s name in vain?” Sam smirked, dragging his member across Gabriel's hole. Gabriel made an adorable mewing sound of desperation that tugged on Sam's heartstrings.

 

“You're a bad influence! Now fuck me!” Gabriel slammed his hands on the mattress.  _ Such a bossy boots _ Sam thought taking a second to lube up his dick.

 

Sliding into Gabriel felt like heaven, warm and perfect. He pulled in and out slowly, knowing how much Gabriel loved to hate the steady pace, and just to aggravate him more Sam whispered, “You feel so good like this you know? I'm gonna fuck you like this for the rest of the week” Gabriel moaned softly.

 

“Please Sam, please please  _ please _ . Be nice to me baby” Gabriel whined prettily, a line of drool falling out. He looked like a piece of art,  _ Oh god dammit _ Sam thought, his hips stuttering.

 

“You wanna be fucked nice and hard?” Sam panted, grabbing Gabriel's thighs, digging his fingers into the soft flesh feeling Gabriel's socked feet scraping against Sam's back. Getting a good idea, Sam grabbed the loose tie around his boyfriend's neck.

 

Pulling the tie tightly was a good fucking idea. “Oh f-fuck…” Gabriel said, his airway constricted. “Yeah that's fucking it Sam!” He whined.  _ God he's so pretty _ was all Sam could think as he thrust into Gabriel's heat.

 

Soon their bedroom was filled with the sounds of the two of them panting and fucking themselves stupid. Sam shivered deep into Gabriel and collapsed. “God I love you” 

 

Gabriel sighed, and shifted out from under Sam. “I love you too… this was so much fun, acting as an innocent little flower again” he stretched out like a cat and settled against Sam's chest. 

 

Sam snorted, “What we just did was  _ hot _ not innocent” 

  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Well it was innocent  _ enough _ ” he insisted before planting a kiss on Sam's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> uggggghhhh writing is hard


End file.
